


seven minus two

by delightwrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, and they are gonna get some goddammit, most of this is set when they are kids, there is angst and sadness and arguments but there is also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightwrites/pseuds/delightwrites
Summary: “If you have a sibling and they die, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sibling, even when the other half of the equation is gone?”- after Jodi PicoultSnapshots from the lives of the Hargreeves children who lost two of their brothers but found them again in the end. An outing to a donut shop, a birthday, missions gone wrong and nights spent crying, a library at the end of the world and a family in the process of fixing what's broken.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	seven minus two

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly me attempting to deal with my own feelings. enjoy
> 
> -  
no fact-checking, we die like ben

They were ten and Vanya Hargreeves was in her bed. With her eyes closed already, she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. She was just about to fall asleep when an odd noise coming from downstairs disturbed her. Vanya was always good at hearing every little noise that no one else did. She sat up in her bed, switching on the nightlight and stared at the door. For a while, nothing happened.

Then she noticed the lamp's faint light reflected on a shiny surface. The violin's case. She left it open!

Vanya struggled herself out from under her blankets to get up and close it. But before she did, she gently strummed the strings with her fingers. The violin made a sweet sound and Vanya giggled. Learning to play it was her new favourite thing to do. And even though practise was restricted to the times of the day when her siblings had training, she felt an overwhelming desire to hold her instrument again and play. Just a little bit. Quietly, so she wouldn't get into trouble.

She took the violin into her hands carefully. And she almost dropped it the next second.

Following another weird sound and a brief flash of blue light, Vanya wasn't alone in her room anymore.

"Five?!"

"Vanya, _ssh_!" Her brother rushed closer and put his hand over her mouth. He was in pyjamas but had a coat on. Vanya furrowed her brows.

She stepped to the side to put her violin back in its case and close it properly this time.

"I thought Dad said you're not allowed to jump until you can control where you land," she whispered.

"I can control it," hissed Five. Then, in a lower voice, he added. "Most of the time."

He opened Vanya's door just an inch and peeked through.

"I just didn't have time to think it over, okay?" he explained without looking back at her. "We wanted to sneak out to Griddy's and Dad almost caught us."

"Griddy's?" Vanya asked with wide eyes.

"You know, the donut shop down the road."

Vanya nodded. She remembered the place from one of the rare occasions their family took a walk in the nearby park.

"Hey, would you like to come with us?" Five suddenly turned back to look at her.

The question caught Vanya by surprise. If she had her violin in her hand now, she most certainly would have dropped it. Luckily, it rested safely in its case. Vanya nodded sheepishly.

She grabbed her coat and after Five checked around to see no one was around and motioned to her, she followed her brother awkwardly. They sneaked through the corridor and down the stairs, Vanya struggling to keep as quiet as she could. She was never trained in these sorts of things like her siblings and every little squeak of her shoe made her wince. It didn’t help that sometimes Five turned back at her and rolled his eyes at her clumsiness.

In the hall, they were joined by the others. Luther raised a questioning brow when he saw Vanya but didn’t say anything. Diego waved and Klaus shot a huge excited grin towards her that she returned with a shy smile.

“Can we go now,” asked Ben anxiously. “Or we’ll just hang around here long enough to get caught again?”

“Technically, we didn’t get caught the first time,” corrected him Klaus while leaning on his shoulder. Apparently all of them found a hiding place in the very last minute.

“Yeah, but it was close enough,” Allison grimaced.

“We should get going,” said Luther and the siblings followed his order without further waste of words. Vanya always had guessed there were perks to being Number One.

They sneaked out of the house and into the crisp winter air. Jesus, her coat and pyjamas barely did anything to protect Vanya from the cold. She was sure they would all catch a cold by the time they got halfway to the donut shop. And there was also the threat of getting caught trying to sneak back into their rooms. Vanya wondered if it wasn’t too late to go back now.

Her hesitation sat out on her face and she slowed down her steps. But before she could have stopped or turned back, Ben grabbed her hand and began pulling her behind him.

“Come on, Vanya!”

“Yeah, come on Vanya, think of the donuts!” Klaus shouted. His enthusiasm was contagious and soon everyone was talking over each other, passionately arguing about which donut flavour could be the best. Luther and Diego’s disagreement about strawberry jam and chocolate donuts, which had gotten a bit out of hand, was quickly settled by Klaus pointing out that they had no way of knowing which was the best until they tried them all, plus Five calling them both idiots.

Vanya ended up eating more donuts than she had previously _seen _in her life. She knew she would be sick but it was worth it. Partly because the donuts served by the nice lady at the counter were _really _good and partly because she wouldn’t have missed Klaus’s hilarious impression of their father for the world. Their brother climbed on Luther’s shoulder to appear taller and held his fingers in front of his left eye in the shape of a monocle.

“Number Five, I said no jumping,” he said in ridiculous voice while furrowing his brows very angrily. Five grinned at him and teleported on top of the table. Diego and Allison could barely snatch their plates in time before he stepped on them.

“Nooo!” Klaus shouted and held up his finger threateningly for emphasis. Luther was holding him less and less steadily because he was laughing so much. “Bad Number Five, no jumping! You’re gonna go stand in that corner, Number Five! And if you dare to jump away from that corner, I swear to god-”

Luther laughed so hard he dropped Klaus, who, of course, dragged him down with himself with a yelp. Allison, Diego and Ben erupted into such loud laughter that the nice waitress lady looked towards their table with a concerned expression. Klaus and Luther didn’t seem to be able to get up from the floor, holding their stomachs while laughing and Five was rolling around on the table. Vanya had tears in her eyes.

“Klaus, do Number Six next!”

“No, me next!”

“Please, Klaus!”

“Me, I’m next!”

-

They were fourteen and this was the first birthday Allison Hargreeves celebrated with five siblings instead of six. The cake Mom made for them would have easily been the best one they'd ever had, if the colourful, number-shaped candles on the cake weren't short by one. Allison's appetite immediately vanished as she noticed the number five missing.

She saw Vanya staring at the empty space between the four and six-shaped candles too and silently picking at her piece of cake.

“Chin up, sis,” said Klaus and jokingly elbowed Vanya. “Bet the little bastard is having a whole birthday cake all for himself right now.”

Every fork stopped frozen in the air.

“How can you say that?” Allison was the first to snap at him.

“What? I just-”

“You know, Allison’s right,” nodded Luther. “How can you say that about our dead brother?”

“Com’on, Five’s not dead!” Klaus looked around, trying to keep his voice cheerful. “I’d know if he was!”

“Yeah and you would tell us?” Allison shot him a look.

“I- Of course I’d tell you,” Klaus’s eyes widened. “You… you think I’m lying?”

“I think you’re not telling us what you know. Have you seen Five or not?”

She was tired of the things that went unspoken in their home. They barely ever talked about Five since the day their father forbade them going out to the city and trying to find him. If Klaus had known this whole time, but didn’t say anything...

“What? I’m… I tried, okay? No answer. You’d think our dearest bro would have at least turned up to say hi if he was dead.”

Allison shook her head. Klaus had always been like this, talking and talking and talking but never directly answering the question. She rose from her chair and Luther followed.

“Have you seen Five, Klaus?” Luther asked.

“No…”

“Klaus?” Diego struggled to speak. “If you know, you have to tell us.”

“He’s our brother too,” Ben added quietly. Allison nodded.

“You think I didn’t try? That I didn’t look for him?” Klaus hissed, standing up too and leaning closer to Allison. “I tried! I stayed up every _fucking _night and he never once answered me!”

“That's true, I heard him,” Vanya said. Little Vanya, whose room was right next to Klaus’s. Allison took a sharp breath. “He tried.”

“How do you know if you just didn’t try hard enough?”

Her words crossed the line.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Klaus shouted. “I don’t know what it means that I can’t see him! Maybe he’s still alive and no one is shouting at him on his _damn _birthday! Or maybe he’s dead! Is that what you want me to say? That our brother died and I can’t talk to him?”

Allison froze. All her annoyance and anger vanished at the sight of the tears in her brother’s eyes. She knew they went too far.

“Klaus-”

But Klaus just stood up and his hands were shaking as he tossed his empty plate into the sink.

“Happy _fucking _birthday to us,” he said bitterly, making his way out of the kitchen.

Allison had no idea what she could say to make it right. But she knew she had to try.

She caught up with her brother at the staircase and grabbed his hand.

“Klaus, wait-”

He tried to shook her fingers off him.

“I’m sorry, Klaus.” She waited for him to turn back and look her in the eye. “I didn't mean to… We shouldn’t have pushed. It’s just… we all miss him. Vanya and Ben… and me too.”

“Yeah,” Klaus sniffed. “Me too. That annoying idiot.”

Allison chuckled. Five really was _so _annoying. Still, she’d never imagined they’d have to celebrate their birthday without him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” she said, rubbing her thumb up and down on the back of Klaus’s hand.

“‘S okay. Forget about it.” Klaus shrugged, putting on a fake ease. Allison let him and Klaus seemed to be grateful for her not pushing the matter any further. “But I’ll be the one who gets to eat his part of the cake.”

Allison laughed and she generously offered him her own cake too.

-

They were seventeen and silently watching a statue being erected at the courtyard. Luther Hargreeves had never been one to cry a lot but he had a hard time keeping his tears hidden as he saw his brother’s name - his name, not his number - on the bronze plaque under the statue.

Luther had one arm around his sister’s shoulder. Unlike her brothers still struggling with their tears, Allison didn’t care about trying to look strong.

“I miss him,” she mumbled into Luther’s coat.

“Yeah, I-” Luther’s voice choked back but he noticed Diego side-eyeing him so he gathered himself together. “I miss him too.”

Klaus was the first to sigh and tear his eyes away from the statue. Vanya and Diego silently followed him. Luther squeezed Allison’s shoulder and led her back to the house.

“Ben thinks the statue is shit,” announced Klaus, dropping his coat on an armchair.

“Klaus, please,” Vanya muttered, half-crying.

“What?” Klaus grimaced and motioned to the thin air next to him. “He said so.”

Luther had never considered Klaus especially lucky for his powers but the time he announced he managed to talk to Ben for the first time after his death was an exception.

He’d have wanted to talk to Ben too. He’d have wanted to apologise, for that mission that had gone so very very wrong. He’d wanted to ask if Ben remembered. He hoped he didn't. Luther did, though he wished he didn’t either. He remembered Klaus crying out and he remembered Allison holding Diego back and he remembered the blood that covered everything.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could prevent him from seeing it again.

“Luther?”

He hadn’t noticed that most of his siblings had left the room. Now he looked around to only find Vanya, pale and teary-eyed and looking at him with something in her eyes that very much looked like concern.

“Are you… are you alright?” his sister asked awkwardly and Luther didn’t know what to say.

He nodded. He wished he could have his mask on to hide his face. And his eyes. And the tears in them.

“I miss Ben too, you know,” she offered, a sheepish attempt to show him it was okay.

Luther gulped and nodded again as thanks, even though it really _wasn’t _okay. Ben was gone. Klaus was almost constantly high. Diego was quick to grow angry at everyone and everything and told Allison he was planning to move out. Allison told Luther because she was worried but they too rarely ever spoke. Even Vanya seemed quieter than usual. (Luther barely ever thought of Five anymore. It was easier this way.)

The Umbrella Academy was falling apart and Luther could do nothing to keep it together.

And Ben was gone.

“I’m fine,” he said finally and blinked the tears away from his eyes. “It was almost a year ago.”

But he must have looked a lot less collected than he thought because Vanya stepped closer.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Luther couldn’t look her in the eye. He didn’t know if Vanya genuinely thought that or if she was lying. He didn’t know his own sister well enough to tell the difference. But either way, she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“You have no idea, Vanya! You weren’t there,” he snapped.

She looked startled by his suddenly raised voice. So much that she even took a step back. Her features cloudened.

“You are right, I wasn’t.”

Luther noticed the tears returning in the corner of her eyes too late. Vanya was already on her way to her room. Luther felt like he should go after her but his feet didn’t carry him.

He stayed still, even as the quiet notes of a violin swept through the halls of the Academy.

-

They were fifteen and Diego Hargreeves was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder. It wasn’t all that bad, Mom could patch it up quickly. She even promised Diego to fix his suit for the next mission. Just a couple stitches needed.

“You okay?” asked Ben as he stopped by his room with Allison and Klaus.

Diego nodded.

“Better prepare yourself,” Allison said. “Dad wants to talk to you.”

“Ugh, I wonder what he could want _this _time…” Klaus rolled his eyes. Diego had some idea but it’s not like he would just casually tell Klaus he risked their entire mission to save his scrawny ass. “Well, dear brother, hope you come back in one piece!” his brother added cheerfully.

Diego sighed, only leaving for the living room when his siblings were already gone.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves was already waiting for his son - his adopted son - when Diego stepped into the living room, but he said nothing. Diego wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He knew he was the one who’d screwed up the mission, but was his father waiting for him to start out with an apology? He squinted to the side, where Mom was dusting the shelves, quietly humming to herself.

“Number Two,” his father started without facing him. Diego hated being called that. His mother gave him a name but his father probably never even bothered to learn it.

“Do you agree that this mission was a complete failure, Number Two?”

“I…” Diego gulped. “I agree.”

“I suppose you know why.”

“Because I didn’t stick to the plan,” he confessed. “But it was because Klaus was in trouble! And Luther didn’t listen!”

“Number One wasn’t the one giving you orders, it was me. You disobeyed me.”

“But Klaus-” Diego tried to argue pointlessly.

“What Number Four was up to is a matter I will discuss with him. What you need to answer for now is that you foolishly risked your siblings’ and your own life to show that you can make better decisions than Number One or me. But you can’t. Look up, Number Two.” He stepped to the side and his shoulders no longer hid the portrait on the wall, just above the fireplace.

The _damned _portrait. In the two years since it’d been up in the living room, Diego learned not to look up at it because every time he did, his throat became sore and his chest heavy. And Diego also learned he needed to hide that softness in his center that made him feel this way.

“Look up.”

Diego forced himself to raise his head and look into the ever-still face of his brother. The rest of them changed and grown in the past two years but Five on the portrait looked exactly like he had on the morning he disappeared.

“I hope you have not forgotten your brother, Number Two. Nor the reason why he isn’t with us anymore.”

Diego shook his head. How could he forget that Five was the first of them who so openly disobeyed their father? The message was clear: look where that got him.

Away, Diego thought but didn't say it. Whether Five found himself a normal family or died, at least it got him _away_ from here. Anger bubbled up in Diego's throat.

His father left and he stayed alone in the living room with clenched fists and his anger silently boiling inside him. He wasn’t sure who he was so angry at. He wasn’t sure if it was their father for being so cold or Five for running away or himself for not having followed in his brother’s tracks yet.

-

They were sixteen and it was completely quiet in the Hargreeves house that night. Okay, technically it wasn't but nowhere was _completely_ quiet for Klaus Hargreeves. There was always a ghost, a stranded spirit harbouring nearby, talking, wailing, crying. Most of the time, he wished they weren't around and he'd recently learned there was a way to silence them, to make them leave, to keep them at bay. But tonight, he didn't need it. Tonight Klaus was looking for a ghost.

Not just any ghost, a specific one.

He was sitting on the floor cross-legged. The room was empty, save for him and the man who just appeared, with a police uniform and bullet hole in his chest. He definitely wasn't the one Klaus was looking for. He made a pained grunt and shooed the ghost away, with a waving motion of his hand. He'd recently gone through another growth-spurt and his clothes were beginning to be ridiculously short for him. The sleeve of his pyjama slipped, revealing the tattoo on his wrist. It had been there for years but he still hadn't quite got used to it. He had to admit, he had been playing with the idea of getting a tattoo but the symbol of the Academy definitely wouldn't have been his first choice.

The Academy. The Umbrella Academy. As if the team could ever have been as permanent as those _fucking_ tattoos.

No, they weren't really the Umbrella Academy anymore. Sometimes Klaus wished they never were.

Of course, if it weren't for their dear father – adoptive father – and the Academy, the dead would still haunt Klaus. But he wouldn't have to search for his brother among them.

He didn't know how long it would take to find Ben. Summoning a specific person was difficult, especially if the specific person didn't come to him on their own. And it'd been more than two weeks and Ben still hadn't come.

He must be lost, figured Klaus. Which meant he needed to find him.

"Ben?" he whispered into the darkness of his room with a shaky voice. "Are you out there somewhere?"

No answer came. Klaus didn't know how long he could take this. He barely slept this week, staying up through the nights just so he could keep looking for Ben. He cried too, a lot. He’d always been the one who felt everything deeply and now was no exception. He became like the ghosts who kept turning up instead of his brother, with tired eyes and a pale face, crying, begging, sobbing.

The easier way would be to give up and wait for Ben to find him himself. But he couldn't choose the easy way now, just as he couldn't choose it the last time. _The last time_ being three years ago, because Ben wasn't the first brother Klaus had lost.

He kept searching for Five even months after he disappeared, whispering his name into the dark, almost as if they were ordinary kids on a sleepover and he was trying to spark up a hushed conversation way past bedtime. He still looked for him, sometimes, just out of habit. And it'd been three years and there was no answer, never. Klaus couldn't have been certain but he sure hoped it meant Five was still alive, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes with his smart words and his teleporting and his sarcasm-dripping voice, even if he ran away and left the rest of them here. Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head with a weak smile. He missed Five and he missed Ben and he missed the times when they were small kids, the seven of them, and the Saturdays from noon to half past twelve, that half an hour that they could spend however their hearts desired.

"Klaus?"

His eyes popped open when he heard Ben's weak, uncertain voice.

"Ben!" Klaus cried out, suddenly forgetting he was supposed to keep his voice low, so late after their bedtime. Ben, his little brother Ben was there, right in front of him. He looked just like he did two weeks ago, covered in blood and bruises, a hole ripped on the front of his uniform. And he looked scared, terrified and on the verge of tears but he found his way back to Klaus. Klaus threw himself forward, attempting to hug his brother. His hands grasped nothing. He could see the dead but he could never touch them. He knew that, of course he did, but he hoped that this time, just this one time, there would be an exception.

There wasn't.

Pain filled Klaus's chest and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Fuck-" he mumbled, rubbing tears from his eyes and deciding to put on a cheerful face for Ben. "'M sorry. I just… it's good to see you, Benny boy."

-

He was thirteen and alone and rummaging through the ruins of a library at the end of everything. He didn’t know what exactly he was looking for but he learned already that you could find just what you need in the most unexpected places. After all, he’d found Dolores in a store he only wandered into because he got lost in the streets made unfamiliar by the debris and ash that covered them.

Five noticed a sign pointing to the “History, Biography and Science” section of the once-was library. Somehow he doubted - given his luck - that even if the science section had ever contained any books on the advanced theory of time travel, they would still be there. Still, he had to check.

“Nope, no time travel,” he said, foraging through the piles of books on the ground. Goddamn, he knew he couldn’t get his hopes up. He sighed and shot a quick glance at Dolores. Then shook his head because naming the mannequin was already ridiculous enough, he didn’t need himself to start talking to it or something like that. That would truly mean he’d gone crazy in the past months.

Wait, was that-

One of the biography books he so carelessly threw away caught his attention now. Not really the book, more so the photo on its cover. It was a portrait of his sister. His little sister, Vanya.

Little sister, because even if they all knew they had been born at the exact same time, they still always thought of each other as their numbers being some kind of a birth order. Which made Five the fifth eldest Hargreeves child, at least in his own mind. Only Ben and Vanya were younger than him. And that hurt so much more exactly because they were the ones he hadn’t found.

He had found Luther and Diego and Allison and Klaus. He had found them and he had buried them.

He searched for Ben and Vanya for a long time, so long that eventually he lost count of time. And there she was, his sister, found on the cover of a book.

He scraped the book off the ground with shaking hands. “_Extra-ordinary. My life as Number Seven_” read the title on the front. Five turned it around, checking the back of the cover. A short summary, a recommendation, a photo. A photo of Vanya as an adult, probably from when she wrote the book.

She looked so much like he remembered but Five could see she'd grown up. All of them had, except for him. Back when he'd first wandered among the ruins looking for his family, there had been a split second when he managed to convince himself that the bodies he had found weren't his siblings. That they looked too different. That it couldn't have been them.

He'd felt it, but didn't want to believe. And then he saw it, the tattoo on their wrists in the shape of an umbrella. Hot tears filled his eyes and the glimmer of hope vanished. Five knew he’d have to bury his family.

Opening Vanya’s book now, Five frantically scrolled through the pages that spoke about times before he ran away. He wanted to know what happened _since then_. He needed to know.

“_We were never a real family. We were our father’s creation, family in name but not in fact. In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us._”

The words echoed in Five’s mind like a painful cry in an empty room.

_After our brother Ben had died-_

The book suddenly felt heavy in his hands.

-

They were twenty-nine and just prevented the literal Apocalypse.

Well, not all of them were twenty-nine. He was a ghost so that didn’t really count, Klaus was actually closer to thirty and Five was somehow both fifty-eight and thirteen at the same time and Ben Hargreeves had long given up on trying to understand the science behind that.

What’s more important is the preventing-the-Apocalypse part. They did it, they started over and fixed everything. And now it was time to fix their family after it’d been broken so many times.

Ben was nervous. Of course he was, the only time he had actually, properly been summoned in front of all his siblings there wasn’t even time to say _hello_, much less time for heart-to-hearts. But now that Klaus has managed to control his newly discovered power - and to stay clean because he was still looking for Dave - Ben asked him for a favour. He asked to be seen and heard and to talk to all of his brothers and sisters.

“Okay, ready?” Klaus glanced at him now. Ben nodded and prepared himself for the odd sensation of being corporeal again. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and his hands began glowing with a blue light.

“Ha!” Klaus cried out triumphantly, giving Ben a high-five. Ben grinned widely.

“Hey, everyone! Com’ere a bit, somebody wants to talk to you!” Klaus shouted out of his room cheerfully, loud enough that it was heard throughout the house.

Soon, all of the Hargreeves siblings were crammed into Klaus’s room. Ben gave them an awkward wave from where he was sitting on Klaus's drawer.

“Ah, your faces are priceless,” Klaus said. If he wasn’t so overwhelmed with emotions right now, Ben would have agreed with his brother and laughed at their expressions. They stared in disbelief, eyes wide and gleaming. Klaus winked at Ben. “We should do this more often.”

“Hi guys,” Ben said quietly and waited for an answer.

Diego was the first to give him one. He basically jumped at Ben, closing him into a tight hug. Ben laughed and all his nervousness vanished.

Allison was next. “Oh my god, Ben!” That was all she managed to say before burying her face in Ben’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think we could… that we could see you again,” Luther mumbled, hugging both Ben and Allison.

When they let go of him, it was Ben who pulled Vanya into a hug. “I’m sorry, Vanya, I’m so sorry for the way we treated you. I’m…” But Vanya shushed him and tightened her embrace around him.

“I missed you, Ben,” she whispered in a shaky voice.

Vanya kept holding his hand but stepped to the side. Ben noticed the tears in her eyes and knew there were some in his too. He didn’t even try to hide them.

“Five?” he asked sheepishly, looking at his youngest-oldest brother. “I know you aren’t big on hugs… you never were, but…”

“Oh, shut up,” said Five but the annoyance in his voice was fake. He disappeared in a flash of light and a second later, his arms were around Ben’s torso. He didn’t look up at him, just mumbled into the front of his hoodie. “I knew from Vanya’s book that you… and I… you know, I...”

“Hey, I missed you too.” Ben didn’t wait for Five to finish the sentence.

And Klaus didn’t wait for the two of them to finish hugging. He threw his arms around both of them - seeing the rare chance to hug Five without receiving a death threat - and the next thing Ben knew was that all of his brothers and sisters were gathered into a big and awkward and _damn _warm hug.

He could have stayed like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @afuckindelighttobearound to chat or scream about my favourite super disfunctional family


End file.
